Red
Red is a sleek, soft red-furred female wolf with crimson colored eyes. She is currently a resident of the Pack of Dark Skies, her rank being a subordinate. Description Appearance : Character :Red is generally known to be one of the sweetest, most out-going wolves you'll ever meet, but when it comes to threatening or hurting someone she cares about, she'll leave you with a couple of shredded ears and scars all over your fur. She's also very unequivocal, and will always go with her opinion and stay with it. She isn't one to agree with others very easily though, either. She usually thinks before she acts or speaks, and doesn't make room for drama or mistakes in her life. She pushes herself towards her goals, and is often seen doing more than she is actually told to do. She is very smart, and is calm in most situations that have rather upsetting, commotion, or crisis like setbacks. Like her mother, she has a very bright spirit, and doesn't let anything bring her down. :She isn't very fond of annoying wolves, and does her best to keep her reach away from them, but she'll be nice either way. She is very optimistic, cheery, and always brings others hopes up if she has the chance to. When it comes to speaking to others, she used to be very shy, but opened herself up to more activity in order to help her be more of a social wolf once she was brought into the Pack of Dark Skies. She likes to engage in a friendly coversation, and will usually walk away if beginning to get angered or annoyed. She is usually very truthful unless it comes to a huge secret, but she's very good at covering up lies once she tells one. :She does however have a sore soft-spot for Outsiders, and although she and the other wolves of her pack are ordered to attack them on site, she just doesn't see the need to. She believes they know where they belong and should only get a warning once they're too far in the territory, but she definitely doesn't have a soft-spot for wolves that put her pack-mates and friends/family in danger. She isn't one to usually hold grudges, and willingly accepts an apology, and moves on from things rather quickly. Though some may not know it, she does tend to worry about the future and what it holds for her, and she often has dreams of what some things in the past could have been like if they had turned out differently. She also has a strong sense of right and wrong, and knows when to speak up or keep quiet. :When a death in the pack occurs, she is strangely distant and tends to keep away from everyone until the shock subsides. She also goes into a state of random depression, but that doesn't last for too long as said before, she gets over things quickly. She also hates showing any signs of weakness, which is another reason why she stays away from other wolves while she's in a mood. Although she has a reputation for being very outgoing, there are still a lot of times when she just wants to be left alone, and would rather not engage in any conversation and wants to be alone deep in her thoughts. Skills : Biography Adulthood : Roleplay :Red is first seen walking into the Pack of Dark Skies camp with a rabbit in her jaws, startled when Amand jumps in front of her and begins talking to her. Vince then jokes and asks her if she's jumpy today, and she ignores the question. Afterwards, Amand walks off back into the healer's den and Vince begins questioning her about her previous mate, Dolph, and if she had seen him on or near the territory at all. Red answers the question with a harsh no and is told that he just wants to make sure she's okay, and asks Amand how he's doing once he rushes back into camp looking rather frustrated. :Later on, Vince orders a border patrol to make sure any unwanted wolves aren't found scavenging the territory, and orders Red to go along with them. Red does as she's told, and as soon as the border patrol is finished she stays behind and continues patrolling near the Outsiders territory. A familiar scent she soon recognizes meets her as she starts to head back to camp, and she soon realizes that it's Dolph. She meets him face to face after searching for the scent and orders him back to the Outsiders territory without any questions or comments, even though he had already been well among the allowed boundaries. :She is soon met by Vince and Ice, who had followed her scent out towards the edge of the Pack of Dark Skies territory, and is interrogated by the Alpha whom was wondering why she didn't come back with the rest of the patrol. She replies that she wanted to make sure no other wolves were near the territory, and she heads back with the both of them after. Lineage : Relationships : Quotes : Trivia : Images Life Image Pixels